


La primicia del sol

by Kaygabs



Series: ...Y que quede entre flores [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Haruka sonríe mucho y eso me agrada, Los besos robados son sexys, M/M, Mutual Pining, pero el consentimiento es mucho más sexy, pining ikuya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaygabs/pseuds/Kaygabs
Summary: El calor de su cuerpo lo consume, y se sumerge en la sensación de ser únicamente ellos dos. Ha pasado un tiempo, pero anteriormente fantaseaba con el saber a qué sabrían los labios de Haru ¿A mar? ¿A libertad?Y con esta sensación acalorada en su pecho al estar bajo su mirada azulina, se pregunta si finalmente lo sabrá.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Series: ...Y que quede entre flores [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857430
Kudos: 4





	La primicia del sol

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 2 de la serie – Amor puro, amor inocente, amor jovial; prímula (todos sus colores)
> 
> Amen, con fuerza y sin miedo.

…

Dan las cinco y cuarto cuándo ellos finalmente entran por la puerta principal del apartamento de Haruka, dejan atrás a un cielo oscurecido por la fuerte llovizna, adentrándose en la calidez concentrada que los recibe dentro de aquel pequeño recibidor. Primero se dan un vistazo a sí mismos, pasando de sus zapatos húmedos hasta las mangas de sus chaquetas, y luego se miran uno al otro de arriba hacia abajo notando como no hay ni un lugar de ellos que no esté completamente empapado.

Ikuya suelta un leve resoplido entrecortado por la sacudida respiración consecuencia de la carrera que dieron por llegar hasta ahí, ese resoplido se convierte rápido en una ligera risa, una que hace que se tenga que encorvar hacia adelante para apretar su abdomen con sus brazos, y que hace que lagrimee por el rabillo de sus ojos. Siente como las manos de Haru lo sujetan por los hombros estabilizándolo y entre su bruma percibe fácilmente como él también sonríe abiertamente, también divertido.

Le toma varios segundos calmarse, hasta que logra recomponerse y sostenerse por su propio peso, pero el agarre de Haru no se va, persiste en mantenerlo cerca e Ikuya nota rápidamente como la respiración ajena, que puede pasar por serena suena ligeramente más agitada que de costumbre, y se da cuenta de lo cerca que están, teniendo el ruido de la lluvia chocando contra la ventana de la sala de fondo. Su corazón se acelera mientras detalla el rostro que tiene tan cerca, desde las cejas finas bajando por el puente largo de la nariz pálida hasta llegar a los labios que se abren levemente.

Se acerca tan solo un poco, tan lento como para preservar la tranquilidad del momento, sus manos se levantan hasta posarse a los costados de su novio y sus ojos necios a no querer perderse cada gesto que le regala Haruka se mantienen tenuemente abiertos.

Ha pasado un tiempo en que no lo piensa, porque en todos estos últimos días su cuerpo ha estado en una constante de anticipación y efusividad que decidió que viviría cada momento con goce, sin desaprovechar nada. Pero antes, cuando el mero hecho de siquiera tocar a Haru de manera intima le parecía desatinado, tenía leves fantasías de probar aquellos labios, tantear la textura, si eran secos o humectados; y si el sabor del mar está impregnado también en ellos o, por el contrario, si es que al besarlos saborearía la libertad.

En aquel entonces parecían solo fantasías. Pero hoy finalmente puede que vaya a besarlo. Va a besar a Haru.

Inoportunamente, justo en el momento en que da un paso más para disminuir la distancia escucha un chapoteo desde abajo donde sus pies, causando una repentina reacción instintiva de mirar en aquella dirección y encontrar que de las mangas de su chaqueta seguía goteando causando un pequeño charco. La sensación de quietud se aplaca ante la culpa, y sube la mirada para disculparse por el desastre, aunque Haru todavía le seguía viendo con una intensa mirada.

Ikuya carraspea nervioso “Lo siento” baja la mirada nuevamente al charco “He encharcado tu piso”

Le toma varios segundos a Haruka (segundos que hacen que se arrepienta cada vez más de romper el momento) para bajar la vista hasta el charco, él se encoge de hombros completamente despreocupado.

“Lo limpiare” Dice como si no tuviera ningún problema “Ambos lo hicimos”

“Yo puedo hacerlo” Se ofrece rápidamente “De todas formas me prometiste que me harías de comer hoy, y tengo mucha hambre” Hace un énfasis algo exagerado en la última palabra, pero sin dejarle de sonreír “Yo puedo secar el piso mientras cocinas y así no perdemos tiempo ¿No?”

Haruka sonríe y acierta con la cabeza estando de acuerdo “Tenemos que secarnos primero”

Está de acuerdo con eso, por lo que ambos empiezan a quitarse las prendas que puedan, como lo son las zapatillas y sus chaquetas, además de que logro convencer a Haruka de ir primero a la ducha alegando que de esa forma cuando le toque a él bañarse, Haru podría empezar haciendo la cena. Que aceptara esta vez costo más, pero ante un leve temblor que salió del cuerpo de Ikuya pareció hacerlo desistir de perder más el tiempo en la sala.

Eso también parece que ayudo a que Haruka tomara un baño rápido, reflexiona Ikuya cuando lo ve salir a los minutos y verlo traer una toalla para que él se bañara, aunque no pudo convencerlo de no hacerlo usar una manta gruesa y naranja que le dio para que se abrigara.

Luego de que ambos se están completamente bañados y el piso está seco, ambos acomodan la mesa decidiendo de manera unánime de no usar la del comedor y usar la de café colocando dos cojines en una esquina que les serviría de asiento. Luego de haber acomodado todo, se sentaron a comer lo que el pelinegro había preparado.

Kirishima noto con una placida gracia que la especialidad de la noche era caballa con verduras vaporizadas, arroz y té verde, desde que empezaron a salir se dio cuenta rápidamente que estar con Haru era aceptar que habrá mucha caballa en sus días futuros.

Eso por alguna razón le generaba una sensación de agrado.

Suelta una leve risa ante un recuerdo fugaz, una que trato de apaciguar ante la pausa de Haruka al comer para verlo con una ceja arqueada.

“Lo siento” toma un poco de aire y busca un trago de su té para pasar la sensación de cosquilleo. Deja el vaso en la mesa y sonríe sutilmente “es solo que… recordé aquella vez en que todos colaboramos para ayudarte cuando estabas bajo de nutrientes. Incluso en aquel entonces adorabas la caballa aun cuando la comías todos los días”

“Es sabrosa” _Siempre tan directo_ , Ikuya asiente divertido antes de tomar sus palillos para agarrar un poco de verdura, una de sus manos sube y hala un poco más de la manta que lo cubre.

“También pensé…” Comienza de manera casual, tomando un poco de patata que se había remojado en el guiso de la caballa “…pensé sobre que yo debería aprender a cocinar una deliciosa caballa, así me asegurare de que te guste cuando te la haga cada mañana” 

Introduce la patata en su boca y ve con gozo como Haru abre los ojos impresionado ante la insinuación de un futuro juntos, de amanecer juntos. Aguanta las ganas de reírse, disfrutando plenamente el saber que él también puede avergonzarlo un poco.

“Nunca he probado una comida tuya” Lo escucho comentar cuando la vergüenza paso de su rostro, por un momento pareció con duda “Pero sé que me gustara cualquier comida que venga de ti”

El rostro de Ikuya se ilumina ante sus palabras y lo ve con una renovada determinación, traga con rapidez la verdura que tenía en su boca para acercarse un poco a él.

“Quiero cocinar para ti” dice con aclamación “no soy tan bueno como tú, pero en mi tiempo en los Estados Unidos aprendí algunos trucos que estoy seguro que no has probado” Baja la vista hasta su plato “Pero tendré que revisar que podría adaptar con la caballa”

Haru lo ve con sorpresa antes de que un suave gesto se pose en su rostro “Esta bien” dice con quietud “puede ser este fin de semana, vienes a mi apartamento de todos modos”

“Eso suena…” se detiene cuando recuerda algo y hace una mueca con un gesto ligeramente desalentado “Sí, en realidad Haru, olvide mencionar que Natsuya viene este fin de semana” Se pone con desanimo nuevamente en su asiento “Le dije que empezamos a salir y de forma casual y repentina le pareció una idea estupenda venir a visitarme” menciona con sarcasmo “Quiere almorzar con nosotros el sábado, pero no tienes que ir si no quieres”

Haru niega con la cabeza de inmediato “Si es Natsuya-senpai quien me invita no puedo negarme. Puedes cocinarme otro día” fijo su mirada en él “es tu hermano después de todo” esas fueron unas palabras bastante dulces e Ikuya trato de animarse con ellas, pero Haruka parecía percibir su abatimiento de todas formas “¿Te preocupa que sea incomodo?

Ikuya chasquea con la lengua y empieza a picar un pedazo de pescado “Sé que será extraño, pero eso es porque es nuevo” asegura “lo que me preocupa es que sea demasiado intrusivo”

Haru lo mira de manera divertida.

“Créeme, lo será, de manera nada sutil empezará a indagar. Primero te hará prometer que me trataras bien, de que vas a vigilarme y que cuidaras de mi” Niega con la cabeza “Ya lo imagino haciéndolo ver como si yo realmente fuese una carga, él es de ese tipo. Luego te preguntara cosas como: ¿Y desde cuando empezaron a salir? ¿me harás feliz? También que tan lejos hemos llegado, o incluso si ya nos hemos besado…

Se detuvo ante la última palabra y su rostro se sonrojo de la timidez. Nuevamente por su cabeza paso el pensamiento del sabor de los labios de Haruka y eso le hace pensar en que todavía no se han besado, pero lo que le frustra es que no es por falta de intentos.

Haru y él aun entre las prácticas y el estudio han tenido un acuerdo de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos aparte del que pasan con el resto de sus amigos. Desde una heladería hasta cualquiera de sus apartamentos han pasado el rato y ha habido momentos en que casi ocurre, pero todas aquellas veces terminan en miradas largas que se desvían con retraimiento o con uno de ellos acurrucándose en el hombro del otro.

Aún no ha pasado, pero Ikuya ansia con ganas besar a Haru y hacer de todo esto que parece tan irreal por lo asombroso que se ha sentido un hecho más físico.

“¿Y te hago feliz?” La pregunta le sorprende y lo saca de su pensamiento. Por un instante piensa que se la imagino porque Haru parece impermutable mientras coloca sus palillos en un cuenco, su plato está completamente limpio.

No obstante, mientras más pasa el tiempo con él más fácil le es reconocer el leve temblor en aquellos ojos “Claro que lo haces” Dice con certeza, pero no queda satisfecho por esos ojos que no se apartan del cuenco, así que toma una de sus manos y hace que lo vea “Haru, me haces completamente feliz en cada momento en el que estás conmigo” Dice con aquellos nervios y sinceridad que siempre siente cuando habla de sus sentimientos hacia él.

El brillo de la mirada azulina parece temblar aún más.

“Yo quiero hacerte feliz” Menciona Haru aun con ese tono de voz calmo “quiero hacerte feliz porque tu también me haces sentir feliz”

Ikuya se muerde el labio ante aquellas palabras para no jadear ante la abrigadora sensación de efusividad, han pasado tres semanas y siente que cada vez se vuelve más intensa la emoción de sentirse querido de esa manera.

La pesada mirada de Haru sigue directa a sus ojos mientras sus manos permanecen conectadas en medio de ellos. No le da tiempo preocuparse de su mano que empieza a sudar, dado que está más concentrado en mantener su respiración tranquila mientras aquellos posos azules le invitan a sumergirse a ellos, a perderse en aquel profundo océano.

Se pregunta cómo sería aceptar aquella invitación.

Ante aquel pensamiento que hace temblar su cuerpo, se queda sin aire y suelta su labio jadeando. Detalla como los ojos de Haru bajan de inmediato hasta su boca y sus pupilas se dilatan hasta casi desaparecer el tono azul.

La sensación de anhelo empieza a instarlo a acercarse más, tal como magnetismo Ikuya se acercó lentamente siendo seguido por Haruka, su otra mano sin saber muy bien que hacer se posa en el hombro ajeno y su cuerpo se gira para mantener el equilibrio y no caer al piso.

Siente la leve sensación de un roce cuando una melodía chillona y demasiado alegre suena tan alto que causa un sobresalto en los dos, Ikuya siente como toda su efusividad cae de manera de golpe a su estómago causándole una horrible pesadez. Él reconoce ese tono, es la melodía de un comercial sobre un helado extranjero, era la melodía que Asahi groseramente se puso así mismo alegando que lo identificaba.

En aquel momento le pareció una melodía horrible, y ahora con Haru abriendo sus ojos y bajando la vista hasta el ruido le parece aún peor.

Sin quererlo realmente Ikuya toma distancia y saca el teléfono, el mismo que no paraba de sonar “Lo siento” dijo tras una mueca sabiendo lo descortés que estaba siendo, pero sabía que Asahi no dejaría de llamar hasta que le contestara “Te juro que seré breve”

_Que ese idiota empiece a orar hoy mismo para no encontrase conmigo mañana._

Pero su mano no pudo elevar el teléfono porque fue tomado de sus manos. Haru le baja el tono y cuando el ruido se halla completamente esfumado coloca el celular en la esquina más lejana de la mesa.

“Haru...” Haruka lo silencia tomándolo de la manta que lo cubre, atrayéndolo hacia él “Te besaré Ikuya” anuncia mirándolo a los ojos, causando que su cuerpo deje de responderle ante la impresión “Solo necesito saber si estás bien con eso”

Ikuya parpadea rápido teniendo su lengua hecha un nudo en el fondo de su garganta y sintiendo como su rostro se enciende en calor, se lame los labios y asiente lentamente dando su consentimiento.

Ve entonces como Haru cierra los ojos por lo que decide cerrarlos él también, dejándose llevar ante el sosiego del momento, siente primero como la otra mano de Haru sube por su brazo hasta posarse en su cuello y guiarlo a que se acercase un poco más.

Primero es un roce con los labios cerrados, concentrados en saborear la sensación de vértigo ante aquel casto gesto, mientras memorizan la sensación de los labios ajenos; y es cuando Ikuya empieza a asimilar cada grieta causada por la constante exposición al cloro que decide moverse poco a poco, tomando su tiempo en recorrer cada milímetro, cada grieta que pueda.

Haruka parece encantado porque un suave tarareo suena del fondo de su garganta, y abre un poco más su boca para explorar él también. Hubo entre ellos una repentina corriente eléctrica posiblemente por la adrenalina que los motiva a acercarse más, y aunque no se ponen de acuerdo con el ritmo y sus narices casi chocan por instantes, no evitan aquella sonrisa que se extiende en su rostro.

Es Ikuya quien se aparta levemente solo para mirar aquellos ojos de nuevo y respirar hondo, se asegura de que cada parte de este momento se le grabe en su mente hasta la posterioridad. Se maravilla ante las caricias que hace Haru con su cabello y como sigue atrayéndolo halando de la manta, así que no calma sus ansias y toma su rostro en sus manos y esta vez es él quien comienza el beso, seguido por uno tras otro.

La mano que lo tenía sujeto por la manta lo empuja suavemente hacia atrás, cayendo semi acostado contra el piso con la mano de su cuello sirviéndole como amortiguador. Haru se posa casi encima de él mientras corresponde cada beso que caen repartidos en sus labios.

Es por solo un instante que Haru se aleja para mirarle con una mirada meditativa en el rostro.

“¿Qué pasa?” Pregunta Ikuya, y se sorprende por lo sin aliento que suena, pero no detalla demasiado en eso debido a la nebulosa en que ha caído su cuerpo.

“Sabes a caballa” Dice, e Ikuya no sabe si es por el momento en que se le ocurre decir eso, si es que su propia mente se ha mareado tanto que cayó en histeria o es porqué eso suena _tan Haru_ que no hace otra cosa que reírse, una risa vertiginosa que brota de su pecho y se hace lugar en cada espacio de la habitación.

Con sus manos lo atrae hacia él y le deja un casto beso para luego saborear sus labios “También sabes bastante a caballa” Sonríe “Me gusta”

Haruka parece estar complacido con esa respuesta porque sonríe y se acerca para otro beso que Ikuya le corresponde con bastante gusto.

 _Sabe bastante a caballa_ , piensa y le da la sensación como si estuviera diciéndole un secreto a su yo de hace cinco años, _pero también sabe a reciprocidad_.

Y ese sabor le gusta más.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Escogí todos los tonos de la prímula porqué sus significados no variaban mucho, en realidad. Todas iban desde el amor inocente, a la pureza del amor, al primer amor o a un amor jovial, por lo que todas van bastante bien con el comienzo todavía casto de la relación Haruka-Ikuya.
> 
> Pero llegue a leer en una página que no tengo el link (desafortunadamente) que cuando regalas una prímula blanca a un ser amado le estas indicando que quieres convertir este primer amor inocente a un amor mucho más tangible, más entregado.
> 
> La prímula también es una de las primeras flores en florecer en primavera por lo cual es una de las primeras que le dan la bienvenida al cambio de la temporada, por eso también se le reconoce como “la primicia del sol” y he ahí el porqué del título, y queda perfecto con la historia.
> 
> Para quien haya llegado hasta aquí, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
